1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a board game apparatus having playing blocks carrying alphabetic consonants and vowels which are color-coded in order to distinguish each players' blocks. The blocks are used to form moving colored words wherein the player who reaches a finishing point first is declared the winner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Word games have existed in various forms dating back to before the turn of the century. The most popular of which is marketed under the tradename SCRABBLE. Examples of this type of word game are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 1,553,835 issued to Peters and U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,323 issued to Levinrad. However, this type of word game is directed toward the accumulation of points by creatively building what may be considered a crossword puzzle on the game board.
Other types of word games have also been developed such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,609 issued to Vanderhoof which includes a rotating playing surface which allows a portion of the board to be selectively positioned before any one of four players. Initially, each player builds on his respective portion of the board for a given time period before the board is rotated and the next player is given a chance to block the previous players' progress. This continues until (1) one of the competitors has used the last of his playing pieces, (2) one of the competitors calls for the start of a "FINAL" playing phase, or (3) all of the competitors declaring that they can make no further moves. It should be noted that this game is complex in nature and is not in actuality a race from one position to another but merely an accumulation of point totals which determines a winner.
Clearly there is a need for a simplistic word game which is competitive in nature and which can be used as an educational tool.